problematico
by Alex.puentes
Summary: esta historia sebasaa en que hubiera sucedido si konan y nagato hubieran tenido un hijo y las aventuras de aquel pequeño al tener un misterioso secreto el cual lo levara a algo inesperado espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex autor: Hola queridos lectores este fan tic a estado dando vueltas por mi mente desde hace unos años y hasta hoy me pude atrever a subir el primer capítulo espero que les guste y si pueden dejarme sus criticas me ayudarían para que cada vez sea mejor, de paso si les gusto y que más quisieran en él.**

en Konohagakure no Sato la Aldea escondida entre las hojas estaba viviendo una de las más grandes catástrofes, El zorro de nueve colas atacaba la aldea despiadadamente pero en otra parte de el mundo en exactamente kirakagure no Sato la aldea escondida entre la lluvia se encontraban tres figuras en un extraño edificio la cual era alumbrada solamente por una pequeña vela esta nos dejaba ver los rostros de aquellas figuras allí paradas el primer sujeto era un hombre alto peli naranja el cual tenia 6 especies de tubos en su rostro y le conocían con el nombre de pain o yahiko el cual haría temblar al mundo shinobi en un futuro. El otro hombre alto pelirrojo sin camisa dejando ver como su piel se pegaba a sus huesos con un nombre que muy pocos conocerían en un futuro el cual era nagato estos dos hombres con sus ojos en espiral y morados dejando ver un extraño dojutsu, el tercer integrante una chica peli azul con una flor en la cabeza y con un kekegengai único su nombre konan...

estos tres amigos, compañeros se encontraban hablando sobre diversos temas la peli azul miraba a aquel peli naranja que desde hace mucho tiempo le gustaba y aun que sabia que lo suyo no podía ser daba un largo suspiro sin percatarse que el pelirrojo la observa con un brillo en sus ojos y aun que podríamos decir que era el mas fuerte de los tres emocionalmente no era capaz de mostrarle lo que sentía por la peli azul mientras meditaba y pensaba la chica se volteo a mirar a su compañero y cruzando miradas el lugar quedo en un silencio incomodo para ambos en eso la peli azul hablo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

Konan:- hemos trabajado mucho por que no mejor tomamos algo –

le decía a sus compañeros esta propuesta la acepto el pelirrojo con la cabeza mientras el peli naranja con solo dar un movimiento negativo en su cabeza se marcho a su cuarto ..Dejando a ambos solos la chica suspiro y camino Asia el pelirrojo

Konan: - bien al parecer nos toco ir sin yahiko – le sonreía al peli rojo el cual asentía y le daba una pequeña sonrisa a su compañera

Nagato: - si pero a mi me dejas hacer la cena-

Konan asintió con su cabeza con una amplia sonrisa ya que era una de las pocas personas que sabia que el pelirrojo era un gran cocinero y en si era la única que en verdad lo conocía y sabia como era el en realidad, para ella siempre había sido como su hermano se sentaba a esperar mientras observaba a su amigo riendo por las payasadas que aquel hacia luego de algunos minutos el pelirrojo se encontraba sirviendo para ambos...Konan le sonreía y comenzaba a comer

konan: - está muy delicioso como siempre-

al oír estas palabras el pelirrojo lo cubría un pequeño rubor y daba las gracias mientras pasaba el tiempo iban tomando cada uno algunos tragos de sake luego de que pasaron las horas hablando y riendo juntos el pelirrojo ya algo tomado se acercaba a su amiga y la besaba sin pensar y preparándose para todo menos para lo que venia sorprendentemente ella le correspondía el beso el chico no sabia por que si por lo tomada o por que en realidad lo deseaba la única que sabia era ella luego de unos instantes comenzaron pequeñas caricias entre ambos las cuales terminaron con una noche desenfrenada y ambos desnudos, profundamente dormidos sobre la cama de la chica, la primera en despertar fue ella salió de allí corriendo y muy sonrojada luego de este suceso no se hablaron los amigos en una semana y si lo asían el sonrojo subía a sus rostros..

aproximadamente cuatro meses después en una misión los recuerdos de esa noche casi nulos, comenzó la peli azul a sentirse mal otra vez las ultimas semanas había estado muy mareada y vomitando alguna que otra comida ambos chicos al verla desmayarse corrieron a socorrerla y llevarla aun medico aun que hubo rechazo y amenazas por parte de su compañera llegaron allí sin estar preparados para los que le dijeran los doctores después de hacer varios análisis ala peli azul llamaban a los dos muchachos al cuatro de la chica la cual se veía algo aturdía tocando su vientre el doctor se dirigía al peli rojo el cual konan ya le había señalado y formándosele una pequeña sonrisa le decía con una voz algo amistosa

Doctor: - felicitaciones señor será papa-

El pelirrojo habría sorpresivamente sus ojos y miraba ala peli azul incrédulo mientras el peli naranja les miraba y una leve risita se formaba en sus labios ...Konan miraba a su amigo y luego oía la risita tirándole una mirada de muerte al peli naranja el cual se callaba...unos cuantos segundos despues miraban ambos al pelirojo el cual se hacercaba asu amiga y le tocaba el vientre con cuidado y susuraba bajo

Nagato: - que haremos -

La peli azul negaba sin saber q hacer y decir mientras miles de ideas rondaban por su cabeza


	2. nacimiento

**Alex autor: bien los personajes de ****Kishimoto no me pertenecen ..espero que les haya gustado **

Se miraban por unos cuantos segundos mientras el doctor les daba diferentes cuidados de rutina, el peli naranja colocaba atención mientras pasaban los minutos llegando el momento de salida caminaban los tres por las calles sin ninguno en mutar palabra ... konan la peli azul mantenía una mano en su vientre y quedándose allí parada veía Asus dos compañeros – oigan! – les gritaba y ambos frenaban tragando saliva al escuchar aquel tono de voz que sabían muy bien que les traería duras consecuencias

yahiko volteaba con su expresión seria y le veía – que – respondía dirigiéndose a la peli azul

Nagato se volteaba y les veía tragando saliva dirigía su mirada a el vientre de la peli azul luego de unos segundos caminaba hacia ella quedando frente a ella junto al peli naranja

la peli azul suspiraba – no sé cómo criar un bebe apenas puedo con ustedes dos y otro más – observaba fijo a Nagato

Nagato este deseaba que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara ya que aún estaba en shock y su mente revuelta – esto konan no se – decía algo difícil para él y tratando de acomodar sus palabras –podemos..- lo callaba una cachetada inesperada que era dada por .la peli azul la cual se daba media vuelta caminando con las manos cruzadas alejándose de ellos dos

Konan: baka – susurraba para sí misma ...

el pelirrojo un poco sorprendido sobaba su mejilla- pero no me dejo hablar –suspiraba y veía al peli naranja que trataba de no reír al ver aquella escena

yahiko: jajá la tuviste que embarrar haci – decía golpeándole con la palma de su mano varias veces la espalda – ven mejor sigámosla para que no haga una tontería y mientras tanto piensa si – el pelirrojo solo suspiraba y seguían a su compañera …la cual se detenía después de saltar sobre varios edificios en la parte de arriba de la guarida y se sentaba allí mirado al cielo .. Unos segundos después llegaban sus compañeros y se sentaba cada uno aun lado de ella ...el peli naranja se recostaba con las manos en su nuca viendo al cielo mientras konan suspiraba y se quedaba allí comenzando a hacer una flor de papel con sus manos .el pelirrojo la veía y aclaraba su garganta observándola

Nagato: perdón por lo de ahorita no me esperaba la noticia – tomaba un respiro y seguía sin darle momento de hablar a sus compañeros- yo tampoco sé que hacer y menos con nuestros planes, quiero que nazca y este con los tres pero no sé si tú quieras y si sea lo correcto para él o ella

Konan: la peli azul le escuchaba y lo interuumpia– pienso igual pero no quiero que viva lo que nosotros vivimos no quiero que este rodeado de odio, maldad y guerras

Yahiko: el peli naranja les dedicaba una sonrisa cerrando sus orbes - que tal si entre los tres nos encargamos de ello – se sentaba viendo como sus amigos asentían dedicándole una sonrisa….

2 meses después..

konan había estado un poco mal la última semana Nagato y yahiko le habían prohibido realizar misiones o esforzarse aunque les costaba convencerle lograban que le obedecieran … konan caminaba por la guarida algo lento mientras se recargaba en la pared tocando su vientre más abultado llegaba a la cocina y se sentaba allí respirando algo agitada veía Asus compañeros que discutían por cuál era el nombre que le pondrían al futuro integrante del grupo ...konan reía un poco y se inclinaba abrazando su vientre dando un pequeño quejido - umm...ahh – los muchachos al escucharla le veían .Nagato corría hacia ella

Yahiko cogía un bolso materno y veía a Nagato- llevémosla al hospital ya – Nagato asentía y la alzaba con cuidado salían a toda velocidad saltando por los tejados llegando al hospital entraban gritando y pidiendo ayuda

Konan: la peli azul les oía mientras se agarraba el vientre del dolor y la recostaban en una camilla miraba a sus compañeros que amenazaban al doctor – ya basta los dos – gritaba mientras la entraban a urgencias

luego de una. Dos, tres horas Nagato y yahiko ya estaban desesperados y comenzaban a planear como tomarse el hospital, a los cinco minutos salía el doctor y les llamaba – ambos están bien fue un nacimiento prematuro – ambos se veían y repetían – ambos? Prematuro? Nacimiento? – luego de unos segundos que ordenaran todo en sus mentes gritaban al unisono – somos papas! –el doctor los miraba confundido. pero ambos se entendían ya que en el trascurso de los meses habían dicho que no importara de quien fuera ambos lo cuidarían … luego de aquel grito entraban sin permiso y casi tumbando al doctor corrían hacia la habitación donde se encontraba konan

la cual cargaba un pequeño bulto cubierto en una manta naranja al entrar frenan frente a la puerta y caminaban hacia ella…konan les veía y sonreía algo cansada – quiso nacer mucho antes mírenlo- decía destapando un poco al menor el cual tenía algunos cabellos rojos con azules y un traje que le sobraba el doble – su nombre es Alex- sonreía y veía a los padres los cuales se miraba

yahiko: el peli naranja tomaba la manito del menor- tu madre y sus nombres raros – decía y se escuchaban dos risas en la habitación

Nagato: El pelirrojo veía al menor y le tomaba la otra manito – eres una nueva razón para cambiar este mundo pequeño

Los tres sonreían viendosen sin saber que deparaba el futuro para ellos 4

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex autor: los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenece solo los pido prestado y les afecto la personalidad ..espero les guste el capítulo y si me dicen que les pareció me ayudarían cada día a mejorar gracias **

Después del nacimiento del pequeño pelirrojo habían pasado ya cuatro meses en los que no había sido nada fácil para ninguno de los tres adultos que se veían cansados y adormilados

Yahiko: se ponía de pie viendo al menor acostado en una manta riendo- de donde sacas tanta energía – bostezaba y rascaba su ojo tomándolo en sus brazos y cargándolo –mira son las dos y media de la mañana duérmete

Alex: el pequeño le veía y estiraba sus manitos jalando los cabellos del peli naranja riendo

Nagato: veía la escena y se recostaba en su brazo – de dónde saca tan energía eso no es normal nos está exprimiendo- veía a konan como esperando que respondiera su pregunta

Konan: soltaba una pequeña risita y veía a los chicos- que ya no recuerdan que paso aquel día – decía sobando sus cienes

**Flash-back**

Se encontraba Alex en su cuna babeando su peluche de tigre mientras era alzado por un hombre alto el cual cubría su rostro con una máscara naranja

Konan, yahiko, Nagato habían sentido la presencia de alguien mas en la guarida y habían corrido al cuarto del menor llegando de primeras Nagato el cual tenía activo su dojutsu

Mirando al enmascarado – que quieres suéltalo- escupía con su voz llena de veneno

El enmascarado: miraba al pequeño y luego a sus padres – umm solo vengo a proponerles cambiar este mundo de maldad

Yahiko; el peli naranja observaba y más calmado que su compañero hablaba-quien eres? de qué forma o en que puedes tu ayudarnos?

El enmascarado; cogía el peluche del pequeño y lo movía para que soltara varias carcajadas – soy más fuerte de lo que parezco por ese motivo vengo a proponerles que me dejen unir a akatsuki sé que quieren llevar la paz a el mundo pero saben la forma en que harán ese sueño de un mundo sin maldad - sabía muy bien lo que pretendían los tres y pensaba entrarles por allí ,, el joven al ver sus caras de intriga por saber más aclaraba su garganta – vengo a proponerles la captura de todos los biujus y así con ellos poder ´´destruir la maldad´´ que atormenta este mundo

Nagato: miraba Asus amigos y camaradas luego al joven que sostenía a su pequeño hijo- que hay que hacer o como sabremos donde buscarles

El enmascarado formaba una gran sonrisa tras su máscara al ver que poco a poco accedían – pues toca reclutar ninjas de clase S renegados y llevar a la captura de los jinchurikis de los biujus – dejaba a el pequeño en su cuna – lo otro es que hay uno mas el cual muy pocos saben que existe ya que para el aún no hay jinchuriki

Konan; no le gustaba como iban las cosas y se acercaba a su pequeño- cuál es ese y que es – sus palabras eran interrumpidas por el enmascarado

Es un fénix muy pocos saben que no es un mito -veía al pequeño niño de tan solo 2 meses había analizado como engañarlos para que accedieran– él puede servir de su jinchuriki y así ya tendríamos un paso más adelantado – veía los ojos de los tres adultos abrirse de par en par y sus caras de intriga antes de que digieran algo volvía a hablar- piénselo por el futuro del pequeño para que crezca feliz- decía esto sabiendo que pegaría en el punto débil de los tres- además no morirá al ser extraído el fénix- decía mintiendo un poco

Yahiko: daba un gran suspiro – bien hagámoslo por un mundo en paz- veía a sus compañeros

Nagato y konan se miraban entre sí …. Nagato asentía con la cabeza – si hagámoslo- konan suspiraba al ver a los presentes y veía el pequeño que se acurrucaba en su pecho sabía que algo no cuadraba pero seguía la opinión de sus compañeros

El enmascarado asentía con una sonrisa triunfal tras su máscara y se acercaba a konan- bien dame al pequeño are el tras paso – tomaba al pequeño de las manos de su madre y lo colocaba en su cuna realizando un sellado (igual que al de gaara con el shukaku pero sin un sacrificio) a finalizar el sellado el cual quedaba como un ave en su brazo …Vio como el pequeño restregaba sus ojitos algo cansado y comenzaba a caer en manos de Morfeo veía a los adultos- antes que pregunten algo tendrán que descubrirlo por sí mismo en unos años traeré uno de los miembros que se nos unirá a akatsuki

Yahiko: se acercaba a la cuna del pequeño y lo cargaba

Le veía con su sharingan activado- llámenme madara uchiha – decía desapareciendo en su kamui

**Fin flahs-back**

Nagato: asentía al recordar – desde ese día pocas cosas lo duermen – volteaba a ver a su pequeño el cual había caído dormido en las manos de yahiko los tres aprovechaban para ir a descansar un rato

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Tres años después se veía a un pelirrojo correr por la guarida sin ropa mientras era perseguido por una eufórica konan- Alex ven aquí ahora- gritaba

Nagato salía frente al menor- te tengo – lo trataba de coger pero el pequeño se escabullía por medio de sus piernas mientras corría y gritaba – que viva la libetad! – chocaba contra algo levantando su mirada veía que era yahiko con un helado en manos sus ojitos se iluminaban- dame oto-yahiko

El peli naranja sonreía – vístete- veía como el pequeño corría donde su madre y se vestía tan rápido como si su vida dependiera de ello se acercaba y le daba el helado alborotándole los cabellos mientras reía

Konan: suspiraba y veía a los dos adultos-lo tienen muy mal malcriado- suspiraba y veía a su pequeño soltando una pequeña sonrisa y le tomaba la mano – ven – caminaba con el A hacia un cuarto lleno de pergaminos

Los tres se sentaban frente a un gran pergamino que hace poco habían logrado adquirir mientras el pequeño se tiraba en el suelo a ´´colorear´ este había sido un método de mantenerlo quieto por un par de horas aun que si se dejaba solo pintaba todas las paredes de la guarida pasaban algunas horas y entre lectura y cuidado terminaban de leer el pergamino un pequeño silencio invadio el lugar escuhcandose solo como el pequeño esculcaba en un poco de libros los mayores se veían preocupados y miraban al más pequeño de los 4 – que haremos – susurraba konan

Nagato y yahiko se quedaban en silencio unos minutos y yahiko tomaba la palabra- por ahora hacernos los que no sabemos cómo se extrae– tragaba saliva

Nagato veía a su pequeño mini clon – deberíamos seguir con lo acordado y cuando llege el momento realizar una especie de traición - respiraba profundo- buscaremos quien nos ayude en el transcurso – su objetivo se había vuelto contra ellos ya que lo mas preciado para los tres estaba en peligro

Konan: asentía Asus palabras- pero quien nos ayudaría no somos monedita de oro para que todos nos quieran ni somos bien recibidos- decía recordando algunas aldeas que los buscaban por haber invadido, asesinado y hurtado

Alex: el pequeño se acercaba y les mostraba un libro naranja – oka- veía a konan sonriendo amplio y se lo daba para que se lo leyera

Konan: miraba el libro y su contra portada leyendo la persona que lo había escrito-jiraya- susurraba y veía Asus compañeros una sonrisa se formaba en los tres al parecer ya habían o más bien el pequeño les había señalado a la persona adecuada

Alex se encaramaba cobre las piernas de Nagato y sonreía amplio esperando que konan comenzara

Konan: les mostraba el nombre Asus compañeros- como lo convencemos –suspiraba y una idea pasaba por su mente levando la mirada al pequeño

Yahiko: pero si – empuñaba sus puños recordando a su ex sensei

Nagato: veía a su amiga y a quien tenía en sus piernas – Alex –decía confundido

La peli azul asentía – si haremos que Alex,,,

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex autor: espero les agrade el capítulo de esta semana perdón por la demora **

**Los personajes de la serie le pertenecen a Kishimoto yo solo los uso y cambio un poco sus personalidades .. el único q por ahora me pertenece es Alex **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Konan les explicaba el plan mientras tenían al menor dormido en los brazos de yahiko – bien lo ejecutaremos en una semana –veía al pélirojo menor dormir y sonreía leve

**Una semana después**

Desde aquel día de aquella lectura de los pergaminos una larga y ajetreada semana había pasado ya que habían los 4 salido de viaje el menor se encontraba corriendo tras varios animales

Konan lo veía y suspiraba al verlo todo sucio...sus dos compañeros la veían y reían al recordar cómo se había cansado de gritar y de tratar de coger al menor para que estuviera limpio – es ágil – decía el pelirrojo al verlo como se encaramaba en un árbol por una ardilla

El pequeño veía abajo el suelo y al frente la otra rama del árbol sonreía amplio y recordaba como habia visto saltar Asus padres intentándolo de la misma forma llegaba a la otra rama- ahh – gritaba se abrazándose del árbol al ver que casi se caída

Yahiko el peli naranjalo observaba estando unas ramas debajo de el – umm interesante –susurraba para sí y miraba asía el frente al ver la aldea colocaba sus dos dedos de la mano derecha activando un henge para que no le descubrieran su cabello quedaba negro y corto con una cola de caballo atrás sus barras desaparecían y sus ojos se tornaban azules mientras su ropa cambiaba aun atuendo de camisa abierta y pantalones vaqueros – renacuajo baja – veía al menor

Konan y Nagato asían la misma posición... así konan cambiando no más su atuendo aun kimono azul con flores de sakura y su cabello a castaño ...Nagato acortaba su cabello dejándolo en punta y negro mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un negros y su atuendo a solo una camisa y un pantalón de Junín

El menor miraba asía abajo y tragaba saliva – no me digas así – gritaba y bajaba de un salto al suelo cogía la mano de yahiko viéndoles- tengo que hacer lo mismo - los tres negaban con la cabeza

En la entrada de la aldea se observaba un gran letrero en el inscrito aldea oculta de la hierba se podía observar varias personas caminar por allí realizando su labores diarias y algunos niños correr

El pequeño pelirrojo miraba asía todos lados con sus ojitos brillando de emocion por ver tantas cosas diferentes – oka- observaba a konan y señalaba varios niños que jugaban –puedo

Konan le veía y sonreía – ve pero no te vayas lejos iremos a buscar a alguien y volvemos en unos minutos – veía como su pequeño salía a correr tras los niños – bien donde estará ese pervertido

Nagato veía la aldea y señalaba varios bares y burdeles -podemos comenzar por hay

Se escuchaban varios gritos fuertes y golpes – viejo pervertido¡-

Yahiko suspiraba – creo que mejor en las aguas termales –señalaba asía los gritos y caminaba asía allí

Un hombre alto con su cabellera larga y plateada salía con algo de sangre en la nariz y chichones e la cabeza- solo averiguaba por mi investigación – gritaba y se enderezaba sin tiendo tres chacras tras el volteaba rápidamente con un kunai en la mano y les veía serio

Konan negaba y trataba de olvidar el anterior acontecimiento- no nos recuerda jiraya-sensei – decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo sus pechos

Nagato desactivaba el henge de su rostro y cabello – será que esto le recuerda la memoria

El peli plateado les veía y sus ojos se enchansaban -konan, yahiko, Nagato – baja el kunai – han cambiado y crecido

Yahiko: le veía aun serio – pero parece que usted no sensei aun sigue siendo el mismo pervertido

Jiraya sonreía amplio y realizaba su pose – no soy un pervertido soy un súper pervertido

Una pequeña gota de sudor baja tras la nuca de los presentes – sensei gusto en verlo pero lo estábamos buscando para comentarle un cierto asunto algo delicado- decía Nagato tratando de cambiar de tema

Jiraya al verlo serio se enderezaba - bien sentémonos y hablemos – decía dirigiéndose aun puesto de ramen

Los tres ex alumnos le seguían y se sentaban en una mesa pedían cuatro tazones y konan aclaraba su garganta – jiraya-sensei comenzaremos por el inicio hemos formado akatsuki el cual quiere formar un mundo de paz este es uno de nuestros propósitos, nos hemos aliado con – ve Asus compañeros

Nagato observaba asía afuera el pequeño jugar – nos aliamos con uchiha madara él nos propuso capturar a todos los biujus para llevar a cabo el plan ojo de luna y cambiar al mundo

Jiraya: su cara era de sorpresa al escuchar el nombre y plan – quieren captura r y eso implica matar todos los jinchurikis – decía serio y era interrumpido por yahiko

El peli naranja veía Asus compañeros- si sensei pero el único inconveniente es que nuestro hijo es uno de los jinchurikis

Jiraya toaba sus manos cruzándolas frente a su mentón – hijo? Que biuju posee

Konan le veía al ver la cara de duda del mayor – es un pequeño de 4 años es hijo de los tres y posee un fénix – daba un largo suspiro – en eso entra usted no queremos hacerle daño y pensamos en traicionar a madara necesitamos que usted lo cuide por un tiempo mientras realizamos un plan también necesitamos que nos ayude a buscar los demás biujus para salvar a los jinchurikis

Yahiko observaba atentamente y veía como su sensei iba a reaccionar – si no nos ayuda tendremos que matarlo aquí mismo para que nuestro plan no sea descubierto

Jiraya sorprendido por lo escuchado tomaba un poco de ramen – están seguros que los quieren traicionar? Si digo que si saben que soy fiel a konoha y no dejare que nada le pase

Konan le veía y sonreía –eso lo sabemos jiraya-sensei lo que le venimos a decir es que si nos colaboraría con cuidarlo y ubicar los demás biujus ya que si no estamos mal usted sabe del 9 colas

Jiraya asentía y suspiraba- claro pero no necesitaran más miembro para la organización y ellos no se unirian a madara

Yahiko le daba una sonrisa simple- si no se unen a nosotros los matamos

Jiraya suspiraba comía un poco de ramen – en les ayudare pensándolo bien el pequeño me ayudara con información para mi investigación –decía poniendo su típica cara de pervertido

Nagato después de observar la cara de su sensei veía asía fuera y sus ojos se movían asía todos lados – donde esta Alex – decía mirando a los presentes

Konan lo veía y daba un manotazo a la mesa cogiendo a jiraya del cuello– tu que le enseñas tus mañas a mi pequeño y yo que te capo (para los que no saben q es capar es esterilizar) – respiraba y escuchaba a Nagato soltando a su sensei salía a correr y buscarlos mientras gritaba su nombre

Los tres hombres le seguían y corrían asía el parque…Nagato veía los niños y se acercaba – donde hasta el pequeño pelirrojo que estaba con ustedes jugando

El niño le veía y sonreía con un balón en la ano – dijo que iba ir por un gatico que vio cogió asía haya – decía señalando el bosque

Yahiko le escuchaba y comenzaba saltar dentro del espeso bosque gritando el nombre del menor...escuchaba un grito y aumentaba su velocidad sacando varios kunais caía al piso y se quedaba allí observando la escena mientras los otros le alcanzaba

Se veía un cachorro de tigre lamer a Alex el cual reía y lo cargaba estando tumbado en el suelo...el pequeño pelirrojo sentía Asus padres y se sentaba viéndoles – oka oto – veía a jiraya y sonreía- me puedo quedar con el

Konan leve y suspiraba luego de retomar el aliento se acercaba – Alex es un tigre no lo puedes tener son peligrosos-decía tratando de alejarlo del menor – ayudan – decía volteando a ver a los demás adultos

Nagato tragaba saliva al ver los ojitos que ponía su mini pelirrojo– escucha a tu madre- rápidamente volteaba a mirar a otro lado mientras jiraya observaba

Esos ojitos me servirán mucho para más investigación – decía mientras le salía un hilito de sangre por la nariz

Yahiko ignoraba a su sensei y veía a Alex – konan – suspiraba y daba una leve sonrisa- déjalo que lo conserve

Konan sobaba sus cienes viendo a su pequeño- bien tus ganas pero lo cuidas

Alex sonreía amplio y lo cargaba lanzándose en un abrazo a konan – gracias mami – decía sonriendo amplio

Konan le correspondía y veía – Alex tenemos que hablar – señalaba a su sensei – el cuidara de ti

El pequeño abría amplio sus ojos –ahh – decía algo confundido

Nagato se acercaba y ponía a su altura - veras…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**¿les gustaría que jiraya se fuera con el o se quedara con ellos cuidándolo?**


	5. (disculpas)

**Hola chicos y chicas quiero disculparme por la demora de no haber podido subir aun por algunos problemitas pero ya todo se esta arreglando y muy pronto vuelvo a seguir la historia, espero que estén bien cuídense. **


	6. un encuentro inesperado

**Alex autor: los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenece solo se los pido prestado y les altero un poquito la personalidad ..Espero les guste el capítulo y si me dicen que les pareció me ayudarían cada día a mejorar gracias**

Jiraya; se queda mirando al pequeño y los presentes - si quieren les puedo ayudar y con el pequeño pero ya saben mi condición.

Nagato; voltea su rostro viéndole - bien entonces vivirás con. Nosotros

Alex; los observaba sin entender mucho y cogía su tigre en brazos se paraba, corría tras yahiko que había ya comenzado a caminar - oto yahiko - gritaba el menor llegando a su lado - al fin si me enseñaras a andar sobre los arboles

Yahiko: que había comenzado a caminar después de escuchar la respuesta de su antiguo sensei veía al menor - si cuando lleguemos -decía con una ligera sonrisa

/

Habían pasado el viaje de vuelta a la guarida en cuidar del menor y golpear unos ladrones que les querían atacar.

Al llegar el pequeño dejaba el tigre en el suelo, que había cargado por todo el camino

Konan; veía a su pequeño, como jugaba con el pequeño animal - ustedes creen que podremos hacerlo - decía volteando a ver a los tres hombres a su lado

El pelirrojo que venía de la cocina veía una caja de cereales, medio escuchando a su compañera - no sabremos si no intentamos prepararlo - sonreía y batía la caja asiéndola. Sonar

Jiraya; reía hacia dentro por la respuesta de su ex alumno aunque sabía que era muy brillante. Se había dado cuenta estos días que aun seguía siendo en el fondo aquel niño inocente y por una parte inofensivo que había conocido, miraba a konan y sonreía orgulloso al ver la mujer que era ahora, hermosa, inteligente y responsable pero más que todo aun fiel Asus seres queridos, volteaba su mirada observando al peli naranja el cual para el aún era un mar de secretos, es sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar una risita proveniente del mini clon como él lo había llamado ya que era idéntico a los tres mayores en muchos aspectos.

Yahiko; veía a su amigo algo incrédulo y le daba un coscorrón - no está hablando de comida se refiere a lo que pasa con Alex - decía casi gritándole.

Konan; suspiraba al verlos y volvía a ver a su hijo jugar el cual se divertida corriendo tras el pequeño cachorro

Nagato. Auchhh eso dolió - decía sobándose la cabeza - pues no sé yo creería que debemos intentar no?

Konan; umm- veía a su maestro esperando alguna respuesta.

Jiraya; sentía aquella mirada acosadora y le dedicaba una sonrisa a su ex alumna - si solo hacen lo que ya planearon y esperan los sucesos

.mientras que el peli blanco hablaba el menor de los 5 se alejaba corriendo por los pasillos de la guarida tras el pequeño cachorro el cual entraba corriendo hacia una puerta que estaba medio abierta...

EL pelirrojo menor entraba. Tras el pequeño animal y miraba el cuarto lleno de libros y pergaminos. No como los que acostumbraba a ver cuando sus padres se sentaban por horas en la biblioteca familiar a observar, lo cual le parecía muy aburrido, pero lo que lo hacia quedarse aquí era que estos eran diferentes tenían cintas rojas y negras al rededor y había de diferentes tamaños ..

El pequeño dejaba de observar al escuchar su pequeña mascota gruñir - bolita - se acercaba al animal y veía hacia donde gruñía

Allí parado con una capa negra y una máscara naranja en espiral se observa un hombre el cual veía fijamente al pequeño y se acuclillaba a su altura - tu eres - decía dándole una mirada penetrante que aunque no se veía se sentía, la cual a cualquiera aria padecer

El pequeño cargaba a su pequeño tigre y veía a aquel sujeto - soy Alex y usted - decía como si nada y con una sonrisa

El enmascarado se sorprendía al ver la reacción del pequeño - mi nombre es...- se quedaba callado por un momento - solo dime tobi niño - miraba hacia la puerta sintiendo 4 chacras venir - bien creo que tengo que irme y aunque quisiera averiguar de quien es aquel chacra. Es mejor que no me vean - se enderezaba sin apartar la vista de la puerta y le entregaba un pergamino al pequeño desapareciendo al instante en una espiral

/

Pocos minutos antes los 4 adultos se encontraban hablando sobre diferentes sucesos..

el sabio de los sapos como era conocido. Se quedaba callado y ponía serio al sentir un chacra adicional y fuerte - hay alguien mas aparte de nosotros y el mocoso - veía que sus tres ex alumnos negaban y miraba a ambos lados parándose de un brinco - donde está el mocoso

Yahiko: es cuchaba a su ex sensei y habría amplio los ojos al sentir el chacra - madara - susurraba y salía a correr, con los otros tres tras el que al escuchar solo le seguía alistándose para lo que sucediera.

El peli naranja al llegar de primeras abría de un solo golpe la puerta y. Con un kunai en mano miraba a todos lados observando la pequeña cabeza pelirroja y su tigre sentaos en el suelo abriendo un pergamino

Alex; escuchaba al sujeto y reía recibiendo el pergamino - tobi es un nombre chistoso - se sentaba emocionado por el objeto en sus manos y sin poner mucho cuidado a como se iba el enmascarado o como llegaba uno de sus padres .. mientrasTrataba de abrir el pergamino

Konan; entraba corriendo y veía a su pequeño – Alex! - Se lanzaba a abrazarlo - estas bien que paso

El. Pequeño sorprendido por el abrazo sonreía y asentía - si oka solo conocía a un amigo llamado tobi y me dio. Esto sabes tenía una máscara rara en la cara color naranja - decia con una amplia sonrisa y volvía su atención al pergamino

Nagato; entraba y escuchaba todo - habla de madara pero porque le dijo que se llamaba tobi - decía viendo al menor y el pergamino - que es - miraba a su mini clon el cual le respondía con un simple no se me lo regalo

Jiraya; al llegar veía la escena y el cuarto con detenimiento - podría echarle un ojo – decía acercándose al menor

Alex; lo veía y asentía entregándoselo- si

Yahiko; concentraba chacra tratando de buscar alguna señal del recién visitante y suspiraba al darse cuenta que ya no servía de nada

Jiraya; lo tomaba y abría después de realizar varios sellos sobre él y presionarlo con chacra.. Al abrirse salía una funda de espada y dos pergaminos más que al caerse se abrían. Dejando ver una especie de carta y otros de sellos

Alex: tomaba uno de los pergaminos que salía y lo habría – umm es un jutsu raro – decía mostrándoselo a su madre

Konan: lo observa y ve a jiraya que leía la carta – que pasa sensei

Jiraya: serio les veía – Alex alístate nos vamos de viaje tu y yo

Yahiko: veía como brincaba el menor y salía corriendo por sus cosas – adonde – decía serio

El peliblanco cogía ambos pergaminos y la funda - ah buscar a algien que nos ayude para esto – decía mostrándole los pergaminos

**Continuara….**


End file.
